


Zing-Zap

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Incest, Minor or Implied Relationships, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Swathes of young men, bachelors and the like, some old and some young, all flocked to Eirika at the ball that she and her brother held. Under the excruciating and watchful eye of Ephraim, Eirika was barely permitted to do so much as greet them. They extended such enthusiastic courtesy but honestly, it made Eirika’s stomach turn when there was another man whom she kept glancing at.
Relationships: Eirika/Ephraim (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3





	Zing-Zap

**Author's Note:**

> I copped a little bit of flack last year (on tumblr, where else?) for shipping Eirika/Valter so whilst I did double down, writing more of them, I thought I would try something else, this time with a nice “known each other forever” type of slow-burn because those ships are just as fun as ETL

There was a game among children who studied to be mages and sorcerers called zing-zap. It was supposed to teach concentration and focus; heightening the awareness of how they controlled fire, wind, and lightning and how the slightest lapse in judgement could risk it all and lose it all. For those who were not inclined to magic, it was just a fun game of clapping hands and going around and around in circles. This way for a little bit, that way for a little bit, and once while jumping unexpectedly in any which way.

Lyon had taught the game to Eirika and Ephraim in one of his visits. The twins weren’t as good as him at the game; barely getting a spark where he had an entire flame. Still, they had enjoyed passing around what magic they could conjure between one another, in every combination they could make between three players. Ephraim had been the worst of them but it was unfair to compare them, really. Lyon was a studied mage even in his bare twelve years of youth and Eirika simply he had the personality for it. It was as simple as Ephraim not quite having that knack for magic like Lyon did and Eirika; even if she wasn’t a prodigy, at least she managed to source something where Ephraim floundered and she was rather proud of that given that Ephraim had the leg up on her in physical prowess.

Still, Eirika had fond memories of playing zing-zap as a child but she still felt as though she were playing it as an adult. 

It felt as though everything and everyone were going every which way. She could hardly keep up with the gossip and the effects that it had, wreaking across the various lords, ladies, and everyone else who was permitted to take part in the annual matchmaking across the tons. 

Eirika had been crowned the incomparable of the season. It only made sense that her brother would give her such diamond status as she was the Princess of Renais. But even the most unbiased spectator would have to agree with King Ephraim, yes, King Ephraim, that Eirika possessed a silken steel and a grace that the other ladies simply were not blessed with. 

Eirika was humble in her crownings as she ought to be. And such humbleness made for a grand disguise given that she had no intention of giving away herself to marriage just yet. Especially given that the suitor that she eyed had yet to declare himself.

It must seem trivial and silly to have a season of matchmaking in the wake of war recovery but King Ephraim, though he was not a frivolous man deemed it of importance. The first season after such detriment and waste was sure to cheer the people of his country up, surely. He wanted to see them sow jubilation once more along with their renewed crops. Perhaps the babies who were fated to be born by the end of it could be named for the loved ones lost in the prior, that was melancholy but he thought it another good reason to host such balls in the very own Renais Castle.

Seeing such hallowed halls come to life with music and streamers and dancers was something that neither King Ephraim nor Princess Eirika had ever seen. They remembered once or twice, their parents hosting balls for the aristocratic ladies, and even some commoners looking to exceed their rank, coming in but they had always been too young to mix. They would be glimpsed, they would be seen, and they would be returned to their bedroom chambers for a good night’s rest but as adults, there was no rest for them.

Organising such grandeur took time and detail, efforts that were more fine-tuned to Eirika’s tastes and practices than Ephraims. He appreciated the help and to see it come to fruition like on a fine, moonlit night like this one at the height of spring, he couldn’t help but to be awed.

Even if it was for a moment.

He had an eagle eye that King Ephraim, especially when it came to his dear little sister, even if she was only minutes younger than him. With no mother to brood them and no father to herd them, Ephraim had to take upon both roles for his darling Princess Eirika.

And in doing so, the diamond jewel crowned the incomparable became even more precious. And that much more unattainable. And, of course, desirable.

Swathes of young men, bachelors and the like, some old and some young, all flocked to Eirika at the ball that she and her brother held. Under the excruciating and watchful eye of Ephraim, Eirika was barely permitted to do so much as greet them. They extended such enthusiastic courtesy but honestly, it made Eirika’s stomach turn when there was another man whom she kept glancing at. 

Even Seth, dear companion to both of the royal twins, was met with open hostility. He had tried to play cool and laugh but King Ephraim’s icy glare was more than enough to convince him that little more than light chatter with Eirika was dangerous. He wasn’t even allowed so much as to do errands for her like fetching drinks across the room, he dear brother would do that for her. Seth was thoroughly stalled out and sent to watch the doors lest trouble brewed but the entire night was blithe and merry with the frigid exception of the king who was overly protective.

With Seth sent back, Innes figured that he may as well try and Ephraim sent him back to the bottom of the ballroom where he had been sulking without a second thought. Eirika waved at him where he skulked about but didn’t offer much more pity, not even when Tana, in all her fineries, approached with the hopes of seeking gossip. She laughed but was puzzled when she wasn’t able to get a word from Eirika about just who would have the right to dazzle her with Ephraim as her bodyguard tonight.

Despite having witnessed the sight of Seth and Innes both being rejected, Forde figured that he would take his chances with the princess as well tonight. He waltzed up to her, light on his foot, hands poised as though he had a paint brush, ready to paint a picture of what their future could be like but behind Eirika’s darling smile, Ephraim glared. It would appear that just the same as Seth, Forde would have no such luck so he pivoted his heel and saved Ephraim the lecture. 

Despite his friendship with Eirika, Saleh did not wish to court her because he didn’t want to take her from the castle and nor did he want to be taken from the mountain. Yet even with chaste intentions, when he approached Eirika, Ephraim remained visibly apprehensive, Ephraim did permit Saleh a few minutes to make small talk but nothing else. No dancing, no even standing closer than thirty centimetres. The rituals of those off the mountains were rather confusing; in his village, if two people desired marital companionship, then so be it. There was none of these balls and none of this bizarre territorialism from male relatives either. Honestly, Saleh was relieved when Ephraim finally sent him away.

As Eirika let such things happen around her, she felt once more that she, an adult, was playing a game of zing-zap. People were going this way and that, just like the jumper cables of magical energy that was toyed with throughout zing-zap. She found it fascinating if a little lonely and cumbersome, too.

She couldn’t even scold him for being childish as this was likely the most kingly he had felt throughout his rule thus far. He looked proud of his own arrogance. Older brothers were so stupid but at least they had such wonders to watch.

The servants had done a marvelous job in gussying up the castle. Ephraim barely knew his scarlets from his crimsons so if he had just gone through it blindly, the Castle would not have been nearly as nicely done. Reams of silk tapestries through the walls; candles all lit in hopeful flickers; every stone polished to a shine. It was wonderful. And the music that played was elegant. Silvery and lilting, perfect to tap a toe to.

Many people were out waltzing with one another out on the dance floor. Eirika wished to be one of them. She saw how Innes and Tana danced; Tana taking a brash lead where Innes fumbled the steps. Glancing at her own brother, Eirika’s heart throbbed, she envied them greatly and had to avert her eyes. She saw Franz and Amelia dancing to the beat of their own music, completely out of time with the violins and the harps. It made Eirika laugh but she felt such joy for them; Amelia likely wouldn’t debut for another year or two but she just knew that Franz would be there the moment she was ready to blossom to propose. He was lovesick.

And Eirika knew herself lovesick for the man who had always been the greatest in her own heart.

She stole another glance at Ephraim and then the clock. She couldn’t believe it had grown so late. Their gala was well past the fairy tale hour and now that she examined the ballroom again, she saw that the folk had mostly waned. Their royal and aristocratic guests had been shown to their private chambers; their visitors of the common folk either returned to their own beds or taken to the inns around. Yet there were still strains of music.

Finally, Ephraim took Eirika’s hand and they danced. Eirika was so elated, the droop of the night falling off her, as soon as they made it to the centre of the room. The music started up once more with vigour and they danced. Ephraim put one hand on Eirika’s waist, a bit too downwards to be brotherly, and with his other, he encased Eirika’s hand lovingly and she smiled.

Their hands may have been glove to glove in contact but the warmth seeped through. Eirika’s eyes were soft as she gazed up to her brother. Ephraim’s confidence was demure in his own, warlike grace. He was good with footwork, never looking down once to check his own movements, always meeting the caress of her gaze. And there was something about their dance which was so mature that for a moment, it seemed that they were not siblings but rather lovers. 

How peculiar.

And when their dance ended, even the musicians had had enough of their music, their hands did not part. Ephraim escorted Eirika back to her chambers. The clean up could happen in the morning - or maybe well after midday. The ball had been wonderful, of having such an electric and social atmosphere, but by the same token, so exhausting: all the people to meet and greet, the dancing, eating. It felt good to have fun after so long at war.

Eirika hovered outside of her bedroom door with Ephraim. Lingering, yawning, tired in miniscule and frivolous ways that she hadn’t been since before the war. She put her hands on Ephraim and he knew. He kissed Eirika good night in the middle of her forehead, even though her lips ached for contact. She swallowed, not unhappy, merely wanting more, and Ephraim made a promise to the incomparable diamond of the season: he would find some way to make her queen - his queen, Renais’ queen - and follow through with desires that they both had.

Until then, they could only have their reciprocations in the wee hours of the morn and in the daylight, they would have to keep playing that incessant game of passing on the energy that kept coming back to them both.


End file.
